Love: A New Meaning
by XxxxCrystalStarzxxxX
Summary: A collection of one-shots, from beginning to end, starring our favorite idiot and his new friend. Or will it be more than that?
1. The Beginning

**XxxxCrystalStarzxxxX: Welcome to Love: A New Meaning. I hope you enjoy these one-shots.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own any pre-written content in these one-shots.**

**~Warning: Since these are one-shots then they won't be constantly updated like full/balanced stories.**

* * *

**~Love: A New Beginning**

** Chapter 1: A Talk in the Park**

**~Author's POV**

* * *

It was near evening and you could see a lone figure just walking a thoughtful look on his face but an aura of sorrow surrounding him. His name was Ron, Ron Stoppable and he's experiencing heartbreak.

"I should've known she wouldn't feel the same way." He thought. He had just made the hugest decision he could make, being him that is. He confessed his feelings to his best friend, Kim Possible. That had just saved the world from an "evil mastermind" named Drakken and his sidekick, turned hero, Shego. He had confessed after in the end that he had feelings for her. Of course that wasn't a good move, so he thought, since she had just found out her "boyfriend" was actually synthodrone made by Drakken. But he went and did it anyways, and her response was:

"_I…I don't know what to say Ron." She said, "But I don't feel the same and I don't want to risk our friendship by moving towards something like that, you understand right?"_

"Yeah, "Ron thought with a cold laugh, "I understand completely." Sighing, he looked around to see that he was in the park. He had some fun times here, whether it was with Kim or alone it didn't matter. Anyways, he went to go sit at the swing sets, and found that someone else was already there. It was a girl with dark blonde hair…or so it looks like it is. It's dark and he couldn't really make out the color.

He was about to turn around, to go somewhere else, or home, when a voice rang out.

"You can stay," The girl said, "you shouldn't feel uncomfortable." Ron turned to her.

"I know but I was just hoping to be alone, you know?" He answered. She tilted her head at him giving him a small smile.

"In moments of sorrow it's best to not be alone." She said, "The mind tends to wander to places it should never be." Ron chuckled a little.

"What humors you?" She questioned. He shook his head. It just that what she just said sounds like something Master Sensei would say.

"No real reason." He answered. She nodded.

"Are you going to stay or go?" She questioned. Ron looked at her. She seemed kind enough and was already able to tell that he was sad so…it shouldn't hurt, right?

So, answering her question, he went and sat on a swing. Of course he was a little too big for these things now, but who cares right?

Nevertheless, he suddenly heard a squeaking noise, and saw that the girl had sat down on the swing set next to him.

"Hey, what's your name?" He questioned, "I just don't want to refer to you as the girl." She gave him a smile.

"My name is Ciara, Ciara White." She said. He nodded.

"Ron, Ron Stoppable." He said. She tilted her head.

"You're the one who helps Kim Possible correct?" She questioned. He looked at her, wide eyed.

"You remember that?" He questioned surprised. She blinked.

"Yeah, you help her on those save the world missions. I've seen you on the news….and I go to your school so…" She explained. That didn't calm him down.

"But still!" He said with the first smile since the confession, "Most people don't remember my name. It's usually Doofus, Buffoon, or Sidekick."

"Ah, I see." Ciara said facing the front, "I understand your excitement. People used to make fun of me about the way I spoke…you see I'm not from here, and by here I mean America, I was born in England and raised there but moved to Texas and so my accent was kind of messed up."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" He questioned. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I learned to not care what other people think." She explained, "If you do then you're just setting yourself up for hurt. It's not all about what they say it's about whether or not you let it affect you."

"Do you get made fun of because of that?" Ron questioned. She tilted her head at him again, a confused expression on her face.

"Made fun about what?" She asked.

"The way you give advice, it sounds like something a teacher or a psychiatrist would say." He said. He would know because he's seen a few of them himself.

She smiled once more, "No, I only do it when I'm not surrounded by so many people." She said, "Your actions also determine whether you're setting yourself up for hurt."

"I thought you said you didn't care for what other people said." He said. She gave him a grin.

"I know and I was just trying to make sure you were listening." She said, "I do talk this way, but since I don't really talk to people in school, nobody really knows." Ron tilted his head.

"Why don't you talk to people in school?" He questioned. He watched as she frowned and turned away.

"That has to deal with another experience…." She muttered.

"Sorry…" He said. She turned to him.

"Don't apologize for things out of your control, my family does it, and I hate it." She said, "And it does have to deal with another experience, but now I feel that I'm too far into the school year to really do anything."

"I'm sorry but I didn't understand anything you just said." Ron said, "Could you put it in what people call my terms." Ciara smiled a little, amused.

"If I make new friends I'll feel out of place because everyone already knows each other. It's like when you're the new kid and you're in the 11th or 12th grade, everyone knows everyone." She said. Ron looked forwards.

"Well you've managed to make new friend so far, so I'm sure that you can make some others." He said with a smile. She blinked at him, a blank expression on her face, before smiling.

"Thanks." She said.

"No thank you." He said. Funny how he had been so depressed about all the drama with Kim and hasn't even thought about it once since he started talking to Ciara. Life is interesting….

* * *

**XxxxCrystalStarzxxxX: Looks like Ron made a new friend: Ciara. Since their all buddy-buddy now how do you think this will affect their lives? Will it turn out good or bad? What will Kim think? Will this change the relationship between her and Ron…if it's not already changed…maybe, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Remember these are one-shots!**


	2. All Smiles

**XxxxCrystalStarzxxxX: Hello, welcome to the second one-shot for Love: A New Meaning. I hope you enjoy it.**

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my own material, so I won't be doing this anymore._

* * *

**~Love: A New Meaning**

**Chapter 2: All Smiles**

**Author's POV**

* * *

"So, what happened again?" Ciara questioned Ron. They were at Bueno Nacho and Ron had just told her about an incident involving him.

"I had woken up and I looked at my clock, it read 11:00, and I thought I was late for school." He started, "I quickly got dressed and ran out my front door. Once I reached the school, I tried to get in, and then I waited around, ignoring the fact that nobody was there. It was only after my mom called me that I realized it was Saturday." Ciara laughed.

"How could you not realize it was Saturday?" She questioned, "It's like the one day out of the week that you should never forget. It's a day off from school, teachers, and people you don't want to see."

"Yeah, I'm just glad nobody else saw me." He said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that either." Ciara agreed. After that they just sat there, chatted, and ate until Ron's phone rang. He picked it up and his face dropped a bit. Ciara noticed.

"It's _her_ isn't it?" She questioned. She noticed that whenever she would say Kim's, who's calling, name Ron would flinch or get depressed so she stopped saying it and replaced it with _her_.

"Yeah…wonder what she wants." He said, "I told her, when we talked earlier, that I'd be busy the whole day." Ciara shrugged.

"Then it must be important." She said, "I say answer it just in case." Ron looked at her and then back to the ringing phone. He, however, still didn't answer it.

"Ron, if you don't answer it, then you're just going to have to deal with it later." Ciara said, "It's better to know something, and deal with it then, than to know it later and deal with the consequences." Ron gave her a small smile.

"I hate it when you're right." He commented. She smiled and watched as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said immediately, "Sorry, I was in the bathroom. What's the problem?" Ciara watched as he nodded a few times before hanging up with an, "Okay, I'll meet you there."

"What's going on?" Ciara asked.

"It's Drakken, you remember him right?" She nodded. She remembered laughing when she saw that he was blue all over.

"Yeah, he's trying something else again?" She asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, this will probably be quick, so stay here." He then got up and just before he walked out the door he said, "And don't eat my Naco." Ciara chuckled a bit before frowning, she looked at the phone she had. She then thought about the situation with Ron and Kim.

"At least she still cares for you, Ron." She thought.

At least she still cares….

* * *

**XxxxCrystalStarzxxxX: I wonder what Ciara meant by that at the end? We've all seen that phrase one time or another, so something must've happened to her. But what I wonder? What?**


End file.
